Digital Conan
by AnimeRules4
Summary: "To make it simple, Digimon are Kidnapping people to get stronger" The blonde boy said. "Probably to get Revange" Said the girl who looks like Ran. "So the fate of the world is in our hands...Again" Said the girl with black hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Erin: Hey!, I've got way to many idea's in my head so I'll Wright this story, again some of the people in this story are characters I created for my Detective Conan Stories and Future Digimon Stories Enjoy! **

**Key:**

**Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Italic for thoughts from Digimon to Tamer**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs**

**Chapter 1: Digimon, Tamers, and a Reunion **

"_..In other news no progress has been made with the search for the missing Junior High or Elementary School students, Police are doing all they can to find these students but unfortunately have no leads.." _ The Announcer said. Seven year old Conan Edogawa sat at the TV, watching the news report for the strange disappearances happening to Junior High and Elementary School Students. _"..Few High School students have also disappeared, police sent out a warning to stay away from fog..."_

"_Fog? Why fog?" _Conan asked in his head.

"Oi Brat! Are you coming or not?" Kogoro Mouri asked.

"Hai!" Conan answered getting up and Fallowing Ran and Kogoro out to the Rental car that was outside. "Oji-san, where are we going?" Conan asked in a childish voice.

"The Tokyo Metropolitan police department" Kogoro said, clutching the steering wheel tightly. Ran looked at him with sad eyes while Conan looked confused, but the way Kogoro was acting told Conan to be quiet.

When they got there Conan saw Ran's mother Eri Kisaki who looked hopeful, fearful, and Shocked at the same time. Both Eri and Kogoro burst through the doors at once, causing everyone inside to look at them. Conan caught sight of his parents, the Suzuki family, Agasa-hakase and Ai Haibara, The Hattori and Toyama families, The Detective boys with their Families, and Inspector Nakamouri with his family and three people he didn't know, along with high school detective Saguru Hakuba.

"Inspector is it true?" Kogoro and Eri asked as they ran up to Inspector Meguire, who nodded.

"Come see for your selves" he said.

Everyone fallowed the Inspector to a room where Detectives Takagi and Sato were waiting anxiously. As the rest of them approached the Inspector had his hand on the door knob ready to open the door.

"The reason they have been gone for seven years….is related to the disappearances that are occurring now" the inspector said and everyone (but Conan who still had no clue what was going on) gasped. "They came back to help…and seem to be the only ones along with few others who know what's causing them" and again everyone (but Conan) gasped. The Inspector opened the door and walked in with everyone fallowing him.

Inside the room were teens ranging from Junior high – high school along with some adults. Everyone froze, each shocked. The only ones who weren't were Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan who were just confused. Conan looked around and spotted someone he thought was dead.

"_No way….she died...I was there..."_Conan thought and looked over to Haibara who, looked like she was ready to run over there crying. _"well….she thought she was dead too….it's only natural, she's not acting like an Ice queen"_

"Hey Akihiro?" A tall girl with long raven black hair like Conan's asked a boy with dirty blonde hair, Conan could hear Haibara gasp.

"Yea Akari?" The boy replied. Those two words caused Conan to act like he saw a ghost.

"…_Akari…?" _Conan asked in his head as looked at the girl, then his parents who were frozen in place, eyes wide.

She had long Raven black hair that stopped a little past the middle of her back, cerulean blue eyes and she was tall, another thing he realized was what she and most of the girls in the room were wearing. Dark blue jeans, a black tank top that showed a little of her stomach (starting from the Belly button), a leather Jacket with the Sleeves ripped off (the other girls had jackets with sleeves) and high heel boots, she also wore fingerless gloves, the right one had a weird picture on it, a bright green hazard sign (Imagine Guilmon's sign on his stomach without the circle) and three bright green spheres, a sphere in each of the three spaces, while the other had a circle with three ovals coming out of the top (The DATS logo).

"_Dad won't like what she's wearing" _Conan thought, and looked at his parents and he was right. His dad was red with anger, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists. Conan sighed _"knew it…" _

"Everyone!" the Inspector yelled getting everyone's attention. Each of the kid's eyes widening, seeing their family members. "Yamaki-san, Satsuma-san please explain now"

"Hai" Two men in the back of the room answered. The shorter one of the two Yamaki-san stepped forward.

"These disappearances are caused by beings called Digital Monsters...or…Digimon, as they are known as" Yamaki-san said. He turned to Satsuma-san, who stepped forward.

"Seven years back they were a huge thing for children, they made Card games, Video games, and a TV show" Satsuma said he turned to Akemi who stepped forward.

"Not that long after the D-reaper showed up, one week after it was destroyed sixteen children disappeared." Akemi said. "One of them being my younger brother…..Akihiro" She turned to the boy Akari was talking to.

"_Haibara has a brother?" _Asked Conan in his head. _"How come she never mentioned him?"_

"We were sucked into a digital portal leading to the digital world." Akari said stepping forward. "We were there for Six years, we've been in this world for one year already" Everyone gasped.

"Why didn't any of you come home?" Kogoro yelled. "Everyone's been worried sick! And all of you have been here for a year! We were starting to think you were never coming back!"

Conan looked at Akari and saw that she was about to snap. He looked at his parents and saw that they realized she was going to snap to.

"_If there's one thing I hate about Akari….is that short temper of hers" _Conan thought.

"Oji-san, why don't we let them finish? They must have a reason for not coming back" Conan said in a childish voice.

"_Shinichi-niisan?" _Akari asked, just realizing his presence. _"Impossible, he's just a little kid"_

"Tou-san, Conan-kun's right, they must have a reason" Ran said.

"_Conan?, now I'm certain, that's definitely Nii-san" _Akari thought.

"Fine…continue, but there better be a good reason" Kogoro said and all adults in the room nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, the reason we didn't go back is because our job in the Digital world wasn't finished. It…Continued in this world" Akari said.

"And apparently it still is, there is no doubt in my mind that these disappearances are caused by Digimon" A girl with long dark brown hair like Ran's said walking next to Akari.

"What do you mean Rei-kun?" The Inspector asked.

"The fog, that appears is called a Digital Field. These Digital Fields appear when Digimon Bio-Emerge to the real world" A Lady with long hair, and the color like Haibara's said.

"What are you getting at Miyano-san?" The Inspector asked.

"To make it simple" Akihiro said walking next to Akemi and the lady. "Digimon are kidnapping people to get stronger"

"Probably to get revenge" Rei said.

"So, the fate of the world is in our hands…yet again" Akari said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: Yo! I don't own Detective Conan or Digimon **

**Key:**

**Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Italic for thoughts from Digimon to Tamer**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs/Chapter titles**

**Bold, Italic, and underlined is for rouge Digimon talking**

**Italic and underlined twice is a Digimon partner talking.**

**Chapter 2: The First Battle**

"To make it simple" Akihiro said walking next to Akemi and the lady. "Digimon are kidnapping people to get stronger"

"Probably to get revenge" Rei said.

"So, the fate of the world is in our hands…yet again" Akari said.

"…that's a pretty good reason…" Kogoro said paling.

"But why leave all of this to children? Shouldn't this be left to the military, Adults?" Eri said.

"Originally, that was what I thought as well" Yamaki-san said.

"But realizing we didn't think of these situations as games, he left it up to us" A boy around the age of seventeen said walking forward.

"What do you mean Matsuda-kun?" Inspector Meguire asked.

"Seven years ago, Me, Ruki-san, Jian-kun, Ryou-kun, Juri-san, Hirokazu-kun, Kenta-kun, and Shaochung-chan. Were the ones who fought the D-reaper." Matsuda replied.

"Takato-san and Masaru-san were the ones who brought us back to this world" Akari said.

"We'll tell you later, when more of the information is needed" Yamaki said and fallowed the Inspector out of the room with Satsuma-san and the original Tamers and DATS members.

"Michio-kun, Masahiro-kun!" Sonoko's older sister Ayako said running over to a pair of twin boys with light brown hair.

"Ayako-neesama" The two yelled hugging her.

"Chio-chan, Hiro-chan!" Sonoko yelled walking over.

"Sonoko-neesama" Michio said.

"Yokai-neesan" Masahiro said, and Sonoko's fist landed on the center of his head.

"You still call me that?" Sonoko asked her eye twitching.

"Of course! You still act like it!" Masahiro said rubbing his head.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Akari yelled running over hugging her parents.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ran-neechan!" Rei yelled running over to her family.

All of the Teens ran over to their families, all except Akihiro who stayed with his older sister and parents.

"I don't see Shiho-neechan" Akihiro said.

"She might not have been able to get away" Akemi said.

"Yea maybe" Akihiro sighed and his eyes landed on Haibara, who was staring up at him. "Kaa-san, Tou-san….is it possible for someone to shrink themselves?"

"No…why…?" Elena answered.

"I think nee-chan found a way" Akihiro answered.

"Kaa-san, why is Nii-san a kid again?" Akari asked.

"You realized?" Yukiko asked.

"The name's a dead giveaway" Akari answered.

"You think?" Conan asked walking over.

"Without a doubt" Akari answered.

"I was shrunk by an organization, the one who created the poison shrunk herself and is over there" Conan said pointing to Haibara. "Her name is Haibara Ai otherwise known as Miyano Shiho"

"Talk about Ironic" Akari said. "Be right back" she walked over to Akihiro and his family.

"What do you mean Akihiro?" Akemi asked.

"That's Impossible" Elena said.

"Your mother's right" Atsushi agreed.

"Yo Hiro!" Akari said walking over.

"Hey Akari" Akihiro answered. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Akari asked. "Your Sister shrunk my brother, that's what's up"

The other three stood there shocked about what they just heard. Someone Shrinking...is possible? How?

"Told you" Akihiro said turning to his parents and sister. "And the seven year old over there is her?"

"Yep" Akari answered. The other three turned to face Haibara who was looking up at them with sad eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. Akihiro walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Tell me why you're like this later" Akihiro said which shocked Haibara and before she could answer. Akihiro pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back tears silently falling wetting the center of his shirt.

"…Hiro-chan…" she said quietly "…you're…back…"

"Yea, nee-chan…..I'm back…" Akihiro answered.

"….I thought…. you were…." Her voice cracked "…dead…Baka…"

"..Gomen nasai...I didn't mean to make you worry" Akihiro answered.

"As long as your safe, I don't care if you made me worry" she answered. Akihiro broke the hug and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Since when do you act like the mature older sister?" Akihiro asked. "If I recall the last thing I remember you saying to me was and I quote 'leave me alone Akihiro, disappear if you have to or die because I never want to see you again!' and then you stormed off" Haibara stiffened and faced the ground

"You just stood there shocked, your eyes looked so sad…that was the first time I said anything like that to you" Haibara answered.

"Then we were told you disappeared, we were lucky we were at my house because as soon as she heard the words…'Akihiro disappeared without a trace'…Shiho broke down in tears blaming herself" Akemi said walking over.

"Please…don't remind me….that was the only time since we thought mom and dad died, that I felt so weak and helpless" Haibara said looking to her right.

"Eh? You were right Nee-sama...she does care?" Akihiro asked sounding surprised, earning him a punch in his left shoulder from an angry Haibara.

"Of course I care! I'm not heartless Akihiro!" Haibara yelled.

"You certainly act like it! I don't remember you acting like a caring older sister since I was four! Plus like a minute ago!" Akihiro yelled back standing up.

"Watch it little brother" Haibara said dangerously.

"Are you sure I'm the little one?" Akihiro asked.

"What are you…?" Haibara started.

"I'm not the one who looks like a first grader" Akihiro said.

"Well maybe if _someone_ didn't disappear, I wouldn't feel like trying to commit suicide!" Haibara snapped causing the other four to look at her shocked.

"...you...attempted…suicide…?" Akihiro asked.

"…yea…" Haibara replied looking at the ground.

"W...why…w...when…?" Akemi asked recovering from shock.

"..about…two days after hearing that Gin...'killed' you…" Haibara replied.

Just than an alarm sounded, all of the teenagers who just returned were immediately on alert while everyone else was confused.

"_Akihiro-sama a Digimon is bio-emerging" _

"Right! Thank you Coronamon" Akihiro said. "Nee-chan, would you like to come?"

"..Well I might as well see what made you disappear seven years ago" Haibara said.

"Nii-san?" Akari asked.

"Yea?" Conan asked.

"Would you like to come?" Akari asked.

"Sure" he answered.

"Hey Genta-kun?" a skinny boy with army style black hair and a sleeveless shirt and black jeans asked.

"Yea Ryo-niisan?" Genta asked.

"Want to see your big brother kick some monster butt?" Ryo asked.

"Yea!" Genta replied.

"Ayumi-chan, would you like to come?" asked a girl with long brown hair that was braided back, she was also wearing a tank top and a leather jacket and blue skinny jeans.

"Yea, Sai-neechan" Ayumi replied.

"Mitsuhiko-kun?" A boy with brown army style hair and an outfit like Ryo's asked.

"Can I come as well Ren-niisan?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"You bet!" Ren answered.

The Ten ran out the door before anyone could protest about the three children and two 'not children' going. They ran over to Teitan Elementary were a thick fog covered the court yard people running away and police officers blocking off the road to Teitan Elementary.

"Sorry, no one's allowed into the school" one officer said. Akari, Akihiro, Ryo, Ren, and Sai held up badges.

"Sir, please let us pass we're with DATS" Akari said and the officer bowed apologetically and let them all pass. They ran up to the gate where all of them turned to the younger kids. "Put these on" Akari said handing Conan a pair of sunglasses "those could get clouded"

"Thanks" Conan said and switched glasses while Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta put on their sunglasses.

"Let's go!" Akari yelled and everyone ran in, where they were met with five Champion level Digimon Airdramon, Elephantmon, Seadramon, Shellmon, and Kuwagamon. The five teens took out their Digivices Akari: Green Burst Digivice, Akihiro: Red Digivice, Ryo: Black and Blue D-Tector, Ren: Black and Bluish-Green D-Tector, Sai: Black and Pink D-Tector.

"Gabumon Realize" Akari yelled.

"Coronamon Realize" Yelled Akihiro.

"Fanbeemon Realize" Ryo yelled.

"Bearmon Realize" Yelled Ren.

"Lalamon Realize" Sai yelled.

The Three kids and two 'not kids' looked at the monsters in awe. Eyes wide and mouths hanging open each of them pointing at their siblings Digimon.

"DNA charge!" they all yelled.

"Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon!" Gabumon yelled turning into Garurumon, causing Conan's eyes to if possible widen more and his mouth lying on the ground.

"Coronamon digivolve to….Firamon" Coronamon yelled turning into Firamon which caused Haibara's reaction to be the same as Conan's.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to….Waspmon" Fanbeemon yelled turning into Waspmon.

"Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon" Bearmon yelled turning into Grizzlymon.

"Lalamon digivolve to…Sunflowmon" Lalamon yelled turning into Sunflowmon.

"Amazing" was the only word any of them could say.

The Five partner Digimon attacked the Rouge Digimon. Garurumon attacking Shellmon, Firamon attacking Airdramon, Waspmon taking on Seadramon, Grizzlymon attacking Elephantmon, and Sunflowmon attacking Kuwagamon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled.

"Aqua Blaster!" Shellmon yelled back.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon yelled.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled back.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon yelled.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon yelled back.

"Crescent Dawn!" yelled Grizzlymon.

"Tusk Missile" yelled Elephantmon.

"Sunshine Beam" yelled Sunflowmon.

"Scissors Claw!" yelled Kuwagamon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin: Yo! I don't own Detective Conan or Digimon **

**Key:**

**Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Italic for thoughts from Digimon to Tamer**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs/Chapter titles**

**Bold, Italic, and underlined is for rouge Digimon talking**

**Italic and underlined twice is a Digimon partner talking.**

**Chapter 3: Ryudamon, Labramon and Commandramon:**

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled.

"Aqua Blaster!" Shellmon yelled back.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon yelled.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled back.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon yelled.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon yelled back.

"Crescent Dawn!" yelled Grizzlymon.

"Tusk Missile" yelled Elephantmon.

"Sunshine Beam" yelled Sunflowmon.

"Scissors Claw!" yelled Kuwagamon.

"Aqua Blast!" Shellmon yelled, but instead of attacking Garurumon it attacked….Conan.

"SHIT! CONAN!" Akari yelled.

Conan was frozen in place shocked, Akari started running towards him but Akihiro grabbed her holding her back, a blur ran up to Conan picking him up and getting him out of the way. Akari finally let out the breath she held in and turned to Shellmon, eyes burning with hatred and rage.

"YOU BASTERD YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Akari yelled. "GARURUMON!"

"GOT IT!" Garurumon yelled back "Garuru Thrust!... Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled attacking Shellmon one attack after another.

"Thank you" Conan said to the Digimon in front of him.

"No problem" The Digimon said.

"I'm Conan by the way"

"Ryudamon"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Watch out Ryudamon!" Conan yelled.

"Aqua Blast!" Shellmon yelled firing at Ryudamon.

"AAHHH!" Ryudamon screamed in pain.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon yelled.

Shellmon let out a pain full scream than turned into Data. Garurumon turned into Tsunomon who jumped into Akari's arms. Akari looked at Akihiro who nodded, she turned to her right and ran off towards Conan and Ryudamon.

"Ryudamon! Are you ok?" Conan asked concerned.

"Yea" Ryudamon answered weakly.

"Conan!" Akari yelled running over.

"Akari! Something's wrong with Ryudamon!" Conan yelled.

"Let me see" Akari said placing Tsunomon on the ground and looking at Ryudamon.

"Will he be ok?" Conan asked.

"Nii-san, he took an attack head on….normally yes…but he seems to have used a lot of energy already" Akari replied, Ryudamon started to glow.

"Akari what's happening?" Conan asked worried, Akari was looking sad.

"…he's….turning…back into Data…" Akari said and Tsunomon was about to say something but the glare from Akari told him to shut up.

"…no…way…" Conan said, the glowing got brighter and Ryudamon started to shrink when the glowing stopped in Ryudamon's place laid a small yellow figure with spicks sticking out of the back of his head.

"…Ryudamon….?" Conan asked.

"Kyokyomon now" He replied. Conan looked at Akari who was trying not to laugh.

"AKARI! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT HE WAS TURNING BACK INTO DATA!" Conan yelled punching his sister on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry! It was just too tempting!" Akari yelled back laughing holding her stomach, tears coming from her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Kyokyomon asked Tsunomon.

"No clue, just met the kid" Tsunomon answered.

"Is she always like this?" Kyokyomon asked again.

"Yep!" Tsunomon answered and Kyokyomon sweat dropped.

"What are you two little kids?" Haibara asked walking over.

"No!" The two answered back.

"She just likes to fool me with her acting like always" Conan said.

"Hey blame mom, she's the actress not me" Akari answered.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled the attack aimed at Akari, Conan and Haibara. Akari moved in front of Haibara and Conan, which shocked them both and shielded them from the attack which hit immediately. Akari screamed out in pain.

"AKARI!" Akihiro, Conan and Tsunomon yelled.

"_Why did she do that?" _Haibara asked. Akihiro ran over, Conan turned her around to see her. He checked her pulse and found it. But her breathing was fast and it seemed like she was barely getting any air. Akihiro kneeled down next to Conan looking at Akari worriedly, he turned to Airdramon his eyes cold like a murderer, but burning with rage.

"FIRAMON!" Akihiro yelled, making everyone flinch at the tone his voice had.

"Flame Drive!...Fira Claw!…Fira Bomb!" Firamon yelled attacking one after another, Airdramon let out a pain full scream.

"FINNISH HIM!" Akihiro yelled. A hand grabbed his arm, he looked down at Akari who was staring up at him.

"..Don't… turn… Evil... again… I'll be…. fine…don't worry…" Akari said, and smiled weakly.

"…Akari…" Akihiro said and nodded, he pulled on a string that led into her shirt pulling out a necklace with a green stone and the shape that was on her right glove. The necklace glowed along with Akari and Tsunomon's whole bodies.

"What's wrong with her?" Conan asked worry taking over his voice.

"Don't worry, she's healing…and Tsunomon's giving her the energy needed" Akihiro said.

"How is that possible?" Haibara asked and Akihiro shrugged.

"Ask mom and dad they're the ones who figured it out" Akihiro said.

"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled aiming at Haibara who turned to Airdramon and paled seeing the attack. There was a blur that picked Haibara up and moved her from the spot she was just at.

"Fira Bomb!" Firamon yelled, Airdramon Screamed out in pain and turned back into Data.

On the other side of Akari a dog-like Digimon put Haibara down on the ground.

"You ok?" it asked.

"Yes, thank you" Haibara said.

"No problem, I'm Labramon" The Digimon said.

"Ai" Haibara replied.

"Eh, the Ice queen melted?" asked Akihiro and Conan, Haibara punched Akihiro in the shoulder and sent Conan a death glare.

"Wow, you really do love me if you just punched me" Akihiro said. **(A/N: if you don't get it Akihiro's saying that the punch he got is better than the death glare shot at Conan)**

"Tusk Missile" Elephantmon yelled the attack aimed at both Haibara and Mitsuhiko. Labramon jumped in front of Haibara, taking the attack head on, screaming in pain.

"Labramon!" Haibara yelled and ran up to it "why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt" Labramon said and started to glow, it got brighter and shrunk to a puppy.

"Mitsuhiko!" Ren yelled. A blur picked up Mitsuhiko and moved him next to Akari.

"Thanks" Mitsuhiko said "I'm Mitsuhiko"

"Commandramon and your welcome" Commandramon said.

"Tusk Missile" another attack was fired and Commandramon guarded Mitsuhiko from the attack, and started to glow and shrunk.

"Command..."Mitsuhiko started but was cut off.

"Motimon now" Motimon said.

"..Akihiro..." Akari said. And everyone looked at her. "..Thank you…"

"What for?" Akihiro asked.

"..Protecting me…" Akari said. "..If you didn't stop me from blocking Conan from the attack…I'd be dead right now…Thank you..."

"..Don't worry about it…now just rest…" Akihiro answered and Akari nodded, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep Tsunomon lying on her stomach also drifting to sleep.

The fight continued luckily the other two Digimon didn't target Ayumi or Genta. They were all now huddled around Akari waiting for people from DATS to show up.

"What's your name now Labramon?" Haibara asked.

"Xiaomon" it replied Akihiro looked at Conan

"What's wrong Conan?" Akihiro asked.

"If I didn't come Akari wouldn't be hurt." Conan replied.

"No, earthier way they would have targeted someone close to Akari" Sai said.

"If you didn't come they would have aimed for either Akari herself or one of us" Ryo said.

"But why did she protect me? We don't know each other" Haibara said.

"You really don't remember Nee-chan?" Akihiro asked.

"Remember what Hiro-chan?" Haibara asked.

"You do know each other, we all know each other" Akihiro said and Conan and Haibara were shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akari: Hey! Erin doesn't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Digimon! Enjoy! **

**Key:**

**Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Italic for thoughts from Digimon to Tamer**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs/Chapter titles**

**Bold, Italic, and underlined is for rouge Digimon talking**

**Italic and underlined twice is a Digimon partner talking.**

**Chapter 4: The truth behind The Ice Queen and the Devil behind the Detective:**

"But why did she protect me? We don't know each other" Haibara said.

"You really don't remember Nee-chan?" Akihiro asked.

"Remember what Hiro-chan?" Haibara asked.

"You do know each other, we all know each other" Akihiro said and Conan and Haibara were shocked.

"What do you mean Akihiro-kun?" Conan asked.

"Seven years ago before the D-reaper thing, me and Nee-chan were at Nee-san's house. We were allowed to stay for three weeks, Nee-chan was on break from classes for summer and so was I. The boss didn't want me to get in the way and he knew that when I'm Hyper I could annoy Nee-chan, which then both of us would get in the way. He also knew that when we're with Nee-san we behave, so he sent us to where she was staying in Beika." Akihiro said.

"I remember that" Haibara said.

"That same week Nee-san brought us to the park, because I was starting to get Hyper. Nee-chan was on the swings and I was on the Jungle gym while Nee-san was on the phone talking to a friend. A group of two girls and two boys came over to the jungle gym. And two girls and a boy walked over to the swings, the boy looked like he was annoyed. The girl with dark brown hair was laughing awkwardly and the other girl with light brown hair was going on and off about how the boy should hang out with his sister more often and let her play with her friends and the same went for him." Akihiro added.

"…Sonoko was talking to me once about that…" Conan muttered.

"One of the girls who was on the jungle gym, the one with Black hair yelled out 'Shinichi-niisan come play with us!' but the boy on the swings yelled back 'Some other time I don't want to' the girl got sad and said under her breath 'you never play with me anymore…Detective freak'" Conan looked at Akari shocked.

"She said that?" Conan asked Akihiro.

"Yep! Now back to the story" Akihiro said and continued. "I walked up to her and asked if I could play with them because my older sister never plays with me and I was getting pretty bored they said yes and the girl with black hair said her name was Kudo Akari. The girl with dark brown hair said her name was Mouri Rei, and the two boys introduced themselves as Suzuki Michio and Suzuki Masahiro. I told them my name was Miyano Akihiro and we started to play. After about an hour Nee-san said it was time to go and I asked if we could play tomorrow and they said sure, on the way back I asked Nee-san if we could come back the next day and she said alright. But Nee-chan let out a groan saying 'there's nothing to do there' while I answered 'maybe if you had friends and stopped being an Ice Queen then you would think it's fun' Nee-chan shot me glare and I hid behind Nee-san who sighed and said. 'Can't you two get along for a minute?' Nee-chan replied. 'Maybe if he stopped acting like a spoiled brat' and then I answered 'Maybe if my older sister actually cared about me'" Akihiro said

"I still can't believe you said that" Haibara whispered and Akihiro continued to the week after the D-reaper, while the three real kids played with Commandramon.

"I accidently dropped one of her pictures in the fire and she snapped saying 'how the hell could you be so Clumsy, can't you do anything right Akihiro?' I said 'but it was an accident, I tripped!' she yelled 'I don't want to hear it, that picture was important to me and now it's gone!' my vision fogged and I said 'I'm sorry' she yelled 'I don't want to hear it' and I think I was crying because she never snapped like that, I told her again 'I'm sorry' and she nearly hit me but instead stormed into another room. Nee-san came back and saw me crying she asked 'What happened?' and I said back 'Nee-chan snapped because I accidently tripped and one of her pictures fell into the fire' and she asked 'which one?' I said. 'It was a picture of you, Nee-chan, Kaa-san and Tou-san' she asked. 'Where was it taken?' I said. 'I don't know' then Nee-san stayed quiet, got up and went to her room, about five minutes later Nee-chan came out of our room and went to get some water, when she was walking back I called 'Nee-chan?' she turned around and shot me a death glare. Then she said 'leave me alone Akihiro, disappear if you have to or die because I never want to see you again!' then stormed off. I was shocked she never said anything like that to me before. I stood up wrote down on a piece of paper that 'I was going for a walk' and left the apartment." Akihiro said and Conan turned to Haibara shocked.

"Is that why you never mentioned you had a brother, because he destroyed one of your pictures?" Conan asked.

"Of course not!" Haibara Snapped "I didn't mention him, because I couldn't handle the fact that he was gone! I couldn't handle the fact that he could have been dead!, I couldn't handle the fact that I was the Reason my baby brother disappeared!, I couldn't handle the fact that I was the reason the person I loved most in my family disappeared and could have been dead!" Akihiro and Conan looked at her shocked.

"You did care?" Akihiro asked and tears silently fell down Haibara's face.

"Of course I did, the whole reason I acted so mean to you was because they threatened me that they would kill you if I didn't do what they said or if I messed up. If I didn't become distant to you I would have messed up or not have listened to them." Haibara said.

"But after I disappeared you didn't have to worry about that" Akihiro said.

"Yea, but I was a mess after wards. When I returned to America every night I cried. When I returned to Japan I just bottled up my Emotions till I was with Nee-chan" Haibara said.

"Ai, you shouldn't bottle up your emotions its not good for you" Xiaomon said.

"Your right thanks Xiaomon" Haibara replied.

"_**Akihiro-sama is it just me or is this a sign of **__**potential partnership in the making?" **_ Coronamon asked and Akihiro smirked.

"_**I think your right Coronamon, they're getting along just like a Tamer and their partner" **_Akihiro answered.

"_**What about Akari's older brother and Kyokyomon?" **_

"_**Them as well"**_

"_**And Ren-kun's little brother and Commandramon?" **_

"_**Looks like we have three new tamers"**_ Akihiro Replied.

"Akihiro!" A voice called out everyone looked over to see three women calling Akihiro.

"Fujieda-san, Kurosaki-san, Shirakawa-san" Akihiro said.

"We're here to pick you all up" Fujieda-san said.

"Oh, Alright" Akihiro said picking Akari up bridal style.

"Um, Akihiro-kun, I'll…." Conan started.

"Kudo-kun don't tell me you'll bring her to the car in that seven year olds body" Haibara said with a raised Eyebrow and Conan sighed.

"You're right…it's just me and my dad have always been over protective of her around boys" Conan said and Haibara giggled. "What?" Conan asked.

"That's how Hiro-chan was with Nee-san" Haibara said eyes saddening.

"What was your reaction when you found out he disappeared?" Conan asked.

"Didn't I tell you I was a mess?" Haibara said.

"I mean right when you found out" Conan said.

"….I broke down right there…." Haibara said.

"..When Akari disappeared I snapped at whoever would talk to me….even my parents…heck…I even got into a fist fight with a classmate….I kept blaming myself whenever I was alone…. for not protecting her like a big brother should…. on her birthday I broke down ….on Christmas…I broke down….the next year the day she disappeared I….broke down….. After a while when she turned five we started to become distant…" Conan said.

"Why'd you blame yourself for not protecting her?" Haibara asked.

"The day she disappeared, she wanted to go to the park to play before going home. She asked me to go with her but I said no….I said I had better things to do then go play at the park with some little kid. She looked hurt and before going to the park she yelled 'you're no fun anymore…..you're not nice…you're Evil!' then ran away... I didn't go back to school a week after she disappeared… We started to become distant because a group of my classmates started making fun of me for being so nice to her and doing whatever she says. The kid who was the leader of the group said to me when I came back 'so that spoiled brat disappeared, huh? Good, she dissevered to disappear…acting so high and mighty…' I punched him in the center of his face, he fell to the ground surprised then said 'so I hit a nerve huh?' then punched me back. By the time the teachers broke it up he was in such a bad shape he had to get a doctor to check him out, I was going to be suspended but after my parents and the principle hearing why I punched him. I was let off the hook, the kid transferred schools after that" Conan said

"….who knew there was a devil inside the great Detective of the east…" Haibara joked.

"And who knew there was an Angel inside the Ice queen" Conan Joked back.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan!" Ayumi yelled. "Come on!"

"Coming!" The two replied and ran to catch up with the others


End file.
